1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device including a sub-word-line driving circuit and a method of controlling the sub-word-line driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are used in various electronic products and applications to store data. In typical semiconductor memory devices, memory cells are arranged at intersections where bit lines and word lines intersect, a sense amplifier for amplifying a sensed voltage of a memory cell is coupled to the bit lines, and a sub-word-line driving circuit for generating a sub-word-line driving signal is coupled to the word lines.
In some cases, an undesired current path (simple cross) may be formed between bit lines and word lines due to coupling in a semiconductor manufacturing process. When the undesired current path is formed between the bit lines and the word lines as described above, a large leakage current may flow from the word line to the ground via the sub-word-line driving circuit. Accordingly, a standby current of the semiconductor memory device increases and the variation of a voltage level of a precharge voltage increases.